1. Field
Embodiments relate to a condensed-cyclic compound for an organic light-emitting device and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and may provide multicolored images.